1: Seeking Vengeance
by JALU
Summary: Post-series. Evil is never silent. After realising their home world was not as they remembered, the Young Ones made the decision to return to the Realm. Now they are here, without their weapons, and must embark on a quest to retrieve them. Upon this journey, an old villain will return with vengeance in their heart.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Way of Arriving

**Author's Notes: **AU set after the series (and the unreleased Requiem). The Young Ones _did _opt to go home, but have returned to combat the evil of the Realm.  
**Rating: **T for violence and themes.

**Disclaimer: **Dungeons & Dragons belongs to its rightful owners. No copyright intended.

* * *

**SEEKING VENGEANCE**

_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves.  
_- Confucius.

**Chapter One: A Different Way of Arriving**

Hank's light blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and he coughed back the dust that settled on the ground. _This is a different way of arriving_, he thought as he gingerly rose to his feet. "Hey, guys, you okay?"

"We're back..." Diana's voice took on a tone of awe. Hank turned to watch her help Sheila to her feet, as Hank pulled at Presto's hand.

"Oh, great, so it _did _work. I can't believe I went along with this!" Eric strutted past Hank. All Hank could do was shake his head and turn away.

Hank and Presto walked to where Diana, Bobby, and Sheila were already standing and looking around. They had only been gone from here a single month, but it felt like many years more.

"Indeed it did work, Cavalier."

Eric balked and Hank watched him stumble backwards as Dungeon Master stood at the cavalier's feet. "Dungeon Master!" Eric exclaimed.

"Hello, Young Ones. Welcome back to the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons." Dungeon Master walked past Eric, who had now regained some of his limited composure, and to where the rest of the group were standing. He smiled at them – it appeared a comforting smile in Hank's mind. "I am so glad to see you have chosen to return after all this time."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked. "We were home a month."

"Ah, yes, to you, Barbarian. Yet to those of us in the Realm it has been much longer."

_Yes_, Hank knew of the time differences that must have existed between this Realm and their home world; after arriving home, he and his friends had been informed that they were only gone for the duration of a typical ride, as opposed to what had equated to three years in the Realm.

"What's happened while we've been away, Dungeon Master?" Sheila asked.

"Much, Young Thief. The Realm is never a place of quiet and ease. Unless one seeks it through the heart."

"Oh no!" Eric rushed over to stand at the front of the group. "You are _not _starting with the riddles again, DM. We want you to tell us, _straight out_, where the evil is, so that these guys –" He motioned towards Hank and the rest of the group "– are going to let you take us home. So, Dungeon Master, ol' pal, tell us where our weapons are, and what evil we need to end."

Dungeon Master focused his eyes directly on those of Eric. "Your weapons, Cavalier, are where they once resided many years before you entered the realm, and have now resided for many years since you have left. As for your enemy, find your weapons, and you shall find her."

"What did I say about no rid -!"

"He's gone, Eric." Hank said gently, though he couldn't help but leave the whispers of a chuckle in his voice; good old Dungeon Master, back again with his riddles and insight. His short visit left Hank with a feeling of familiarity, not unlike what he had experienced when he first opened his eyes in bed the day after returning home.

"So, what are we going to do, Hank?" Presto asked.

Hank turned to address all of them, and even Eric moved back to give Hank the floor space. "I'm not sure, guys, but we're here now, so we'll figure something out."

"'Your weapons...are where they once resided many years before.'" Eric recited Dungeon Master's words. "What's that supposed to mean? Our weapons have been everywhere in this place!"

"Calm down, Eric," Hank said, "He's got to mean something specific, but it's getting late and there's no use standing here thinking about it. We need to find somewhere to camp for the night and start searching in the morning."

"Search where, Hank?" Sheila asked, "If we have no starting point, where do we search?"

"We'll figure that out in the morning, Sheila."

Being nominated the leader was already taking its toll on Hank, and before then he had forgotten how much of a pressure the role held. The responsibility involved in caring for everyone...he just hoped it hadn't been a mistake to return his friends to the Realm. "Come on, we'll head downhill and find water."

The others obliged to follow Hank, but there was a definite air of fear and anxiety surrounding them. The children were without their weapon in a land they knew was filled with evil things at every turn, each equally capable of killing them. Despite Venger's redemption – which Hank now cursed himself for not questioning Dungeon Master about – it was common knowledge that other beings of evil still existed in the Realm.

And the Young Ones always seemed to find themselves in the middle of the danger.

"Hey, Sis, where do you think Uni is?"

Hank heard Bobby's whispered words behind him, and slowed to hear Sheila's response.

"I'm not sure, Bobby, but Dungeon Master promised to care for her. I'm sure Uni is fine."

Hank smiled – Sheila could always put his fears at ease – but the smile evaporated from Hank's face when Eric piped in with his own answer to Bobby's question.

"Oh sure, Bobby, I'm just sure Dungeon Master cared for your pet, but where was she when he was here before?"

"Shut up, Eric." Bobby's voice was lethal.

"Cool it, guys," Hank said, turning. "We've been here less than an hour and you're already fighting. Stop it. We have no weapons, so we need to stick together if we want to find them." He looked at Bobby and Eric in turn, making sure his words were made particularly applicable to them. "Okay?"

"Sure, Hank," Bobby mumbled, shuffling closer to his sister. Sheila and Bobby walked on while Hank kept his eyes on Eric and waited for a response.

"Don't push me around, Hank," Eric muttered. The words were harsh, but his conviction of them faltered. Hank knew the words were meaningless, and he turned and sighed. Eric would catch up if he wanted to be there.

They continued walking. Diana soon strode parallel to Hank and he moved closer to her. She smiled up at him, but said nothing. Hank didn't like her lack of words ever since they had arrived here; it was so unlike Diana. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She replied, sending him another smile. "I just forgot how intimidating this place can be. I'll feel safer when we have our weapons back."

"I think we all will."

Silence stretched out amongst the group, and even Eric had been lulled into uncharacteristic quietness. Hank was constantly plagued with questions of whether or not he had made the right decision to bring them here. What if this had all been a mistake? What if someone wanted to go home...and there was now never a chance?

"HELP!" Sheila's voice shot through Hank's ears and he reacted immediately, reaching down for a split second before remembering that he didn't have his bow. Instead, he took off running in the direction of Sheila's screams, and over a hill to where she and Bobby were in sight.

Bobby, Sheila, _and_ _two orcs _were in sight.

"Run!" Hank yelled. There was nothing else that could be done; they were utterly defenceless without their weapons.

Sheila and Bobby did as Hank told, and scattered in opposite directions.

"Orcs! Already orcs!" That was Eric's voice, shrill behind Hank, but the blonde was hardly listening as he raked his brain to find a way out of this mess.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hank saw Diana shoot past, running straight towards the danger. "Diana!" He yelled, "Diana, don't!"

If she heard him she didn't show it, instead Hank watched as Diana ran to the orc closest to Bobby and Sheila, and jumped onto its back. She wrapped her hands around the orc's head and yelled, "Hey Pork-Chops!"

Diana's attack gave Bobby and Sheila enough time to run from sight, with Sheila needing to tug at Bobby to keep him from trying to stay and fight.

The orc that Diana wasn't on now turned to the trio that was left in its vicinity. Hank swallowed hard and heard Eric wail.

"Hank." Presto's voice was squeaky. "You got any plans?"

"Just one – _run!_"

Eric and Presto seemed happy to oblige with that request, and sprinted away from where the orc was charging towards them. The orc's attention now shifted to Hank who had yet to move – he had planned to take up the rear once Eric and Presto were near safety. Seemed like that plan would now need to change. What Hank wouldn't give to have his long bow with him right now...

Before he could even blink, hot, white light consumed all of Hank's sight. He dropped to the ground and threw his hands over his face, lest he be blinded by the illumination. He could feel the heat radiating from whatever had just fallen, and slowly a shadow reached over him to replace the light. Timidly, Hank removed his arm from his eyes.

No longer were there any orcs. Instead Eric and Presto were on the ground a short ways away, and Diana stood off in the distance. Hank lifted himself from the ground as his eyes became transfixed on a man sitting atop a black steed.

"V...Venger?" Hank's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Ranger, it is I." Venger's voice was so foreign in Hank's ears, his once sinister tone had been replaced with what could only be described as...kind.

"Th...Thank you," Hank got out as he began to take tentative steps towards Venger.

The older man dismounted from his horse and cleared the rest of the distance between himself and the ranger. He extended his hand, and Hank looked at it in consideration.

"Hank..." Eric's soft voice of warning drifted through the otherwise silent air.

Hank continued to stare at Venger, and then reached out his own hand. Venger nodded as his friendly gesture was returned. They shook, and the tension shattered.

Everyone was back again, standing by Hank and across from Venger. Hank looked at each of his friends, trying to gauge what they thought of the scenario. All but Eric and Bobby looked comfortable standing there.

It was Bobby who spoke. "Why should we trust you, Venger?"

Venger's eyes took on a look of passivity as he gazed at Bobby. "I understand why you do not trust me, Barbarian, but please believe that I would now never cause harm to you."

"Bobby's right," Eric noted, voice wavering, "We saw you apparently redeemed for less than a day."

"It has been hundreds of years here, Cavalier."

_Again with the time changes_, Hank thought. He attempted to do quick math in his head as to just how different these changes were.

"That is indeed true, pupils."

"Dungeon Master!" Presto was the first to acknowledge the tiny man in red.

Hank watched as Dungeon Master walked to Venger and the horse, and allowed the black beast to nuzzle against his hand before speaking. "The time you have been gone was half of a millennium."

"That's five hundred years," Eric said, nudging Bobby in the ribs.

"I know that, _Eric_," Bobby shot back.

"So, DM." Eric's former anger towards Venger seemed to now be replaced by annoyance towards Dungeon Master. "Where were you when we were paid a visit by the orcs?"

"I was busy seeking out someone to help you obtain your weapons," he replied, "and I believe I have found someone to do just that."

"Who, Dungeon Master?" Diana asked.

"A wizard who goes by the name of Mekesi. He resides in the small town of Coyra."

"And where is this town, oh Wise One?" Eric asked. Hank noticed that, while his words were directed towards Dungeon Master, his eyes didn't stray from Venger. Hank wished he had the ability to know what the cavalier was thinking.

"Near the valley you have once before visited: the Valley of the Unicorns."

Bobby gasped. "Uni?"

"Yes, young Barbarian," Dungeon Master said, "There your unicorn is safe. To see her, you must enter through where the sun meets the water."

Dungeon Master turned from his pupils and walked around Venger's horse, trailing his hand along the under of its belly. The horse snorted, which caused Eric to stumble backwards – much to Bobby and Presto's amusement – and then Dungeon Master was gone.

It was now just Hank, his friends, Venger, and the huge black horse standing on the soft, green hills.

Venger spoke. "I hope you find what you are searching for." With that, he mounted his horse, nudged its sides, and took off into the air.

Hank and the others stood staring after Venger until he disappeared from sight. They were once again alone in the Realm.

"So that's the new Venger," Presto breathed.

"Venger isn't even the right name," Diana said, "He's proved that."

"Oh, yeah, Venger redeemed." Eric snickered. "_That's _believable."

"Eric, don't try and tell me you don't remember what we witnessed when we were last here." Hank tried to keep his voice calm. "You saw – we _all _saw – what happened to Venger. He's changed, and he proved that again today."

Eric didn't say anything further, and Hank let his point stand. Yet, deep down, he knew that Eric's accusations held a shard of truth. Venger had committed so many evil deeds in the Realm, even attempting to murder them on more than a handful of occasions, that it was difficult to accept his promises of change. Hank wanted to believe there was some good in their once arch-nemesis, but he still doubted. He still doubted a lot.

"Hank." Sheila's quiet voice and soft hand on his arm pulled Hank from his thoughts. "It will be dark soon, should we find a place to camp?"

Hank nodded. "Okay guys, we'll keep heading down towards the riv –"

"What about the orcs?"

"I'm sure they're gone, Bobby," Hank responded, "Venger's light scared them away." Hank heard Eric scoff, but chose to ignore him. "So we will go towards the river and camp there for the night. In the morning we'll start on our way to the Valley of the Unicorns. Everyone okay with that plan?"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement from all but one member of the group, and they all set off. In all honesty, Hank didn't know where they would continue on to after the Valley of the Unicorns, but he would figure something out.

He always did.


	2. Chapter 2: What If We Can't Go Back?

**Chapter Two: What If We Can't Go Back?**

Sheila threw another log onto the fire and watched it rise and spit. She sat back on her heels and wrapped her arms around her legs, absorbing the heat and warming her body. They had been in this Realm just under four hours, or so she guessed, and already she missed home. And, because of it, she was sitting on the other side of the fire across from Bobby, a small piece of her mind blaming him for the choice she had made.

"Come back from the fire, Sheila."

Sheila stood and walked to Hank, and allowed herself to be welcomed into his waiting arm. He was even warmer than the fire.

"Hank?" She asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Came Hank's response.

Sheila looked up to see his eyes staring intently into the fire. "Do you think we made the right decision coming back?"

Hank didn't avert his gaze. "I think we're here because we need to be."

"I'm not so sure." Sheila frowned. "What if we can't get back?"

Sheila felt Hank's arm tighten around her shoulders, but his voice came calm. "Dungeon Master will be able to take us home if we want. Is that what you really want, Sheila?"

She considered his words for a moment. Home would mean her parents, her pet cat, her other friends, her bed, television...Her eyes trailed across the fire to Bobby, and then she looked up into the face of Hank.

"No," She replied in a whisper, "I guess not."

"Good." And then, in a quieter voice, he added: "I'm glad you're here."

Sheila stayed leaning against Hank for a long while, just staring into the flames of the fire and listening to Eric's quiet snores. She already missed home deeply, that much she was willing to admit, but there was also a sense of tranquillity by being in this world. She felt closer to her friends, and that feeling she really liked.

"Careful of the fire, Bobby," she called to her brother.

"But I'm cold," he responded, kicking at the coals, "I'll be careful."

Sheila shuffled in Hank's arms and he released his loose grip. Sheila moved around the fire to sit with Bobby, blocking out any remainder of the blame she felt for him as she ushered him away from the flames. He struggled to start with – "Get off me, sis!" – But soon settled to have his head on lean against her.

"Wish I had my cloak," Sheila murmured.

"Sheila."

Sheila looked over towards Presto who was walking towards them with his green robe outstretched.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

"Oh, Presto, you'll get cold," Sheila replied with a shake of her head.

"I'll be fine," he replied, kneeling by the siblings, "sleep well."

"Thank you," Sheila said to Presto, laying the robe over herself and Bobby. "You sleep well, too."

He nodded curtly and settled back down near Eric.

Sheila hummed softly and absentmindedly ran her hand down Bobby's arm. Her eyes stayed looking through the fire at Hank who looked at her in return, propped up on one elbow. She watched his eyes droop closed but then they would shoot up again.

"Go to sleep, Hank." She said.

Hank stifled a yawn. "I will soon."

She knew why he was doing this – to protect them. He would exhaust himself but keep putting one foot in front of the hour just to keep her and the others safe. It broke her heart to think of how willing he was to sacrifice it all.

"At least come and sit here with me," she said, "I don't like being alone."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, got up and walked to sit by Sheila and Bobby. She shifted the robe around the three of them and then settled back to sleep while Hank continued to watch on.

...

Diana awoke with a start and gasp. The bedding was hard, the lighting was off, and it was too quiet. Sitting up, she realised that the hardness was grass and dirt, the only lighting was a small, dwindling fire, and that it was obviously silent when she was out in the open in the middle of the night.

"Diana?"

The voice was thick with sleep, and Diana couldn't see anyone, but it distinctly resembled that of Eric's.

"Why are you up?" Diana asked in a stage whisper, stumbling towards where the voice came from. She collided with Eric's foot – "Ow!" He yelled. "Shh," she hissed in response – but managed to collect herself.

"I heard something," Eric said, grabbing at his foot, "Thought it was the orcs."

"Come off it, Eric." Diana giggled. "What's with you always thinking there are orcs? Next you'll be hearing the lizardmen."

"I know they're gone."

Diana could tell he was now getting annoyed by her. "Want to check it out?" She asked, wide awake now and needing to do something.

"What?" Eric asked.

Diana rolled her eyes. "The sounds, dummy."

Eric looked around. "Shouldn't we wake Hank?"

It was surprising that Hank – or the others, for that matter – had yet to awaken despite how loud Diana and Hank had been, but Eric's question still caught Diana off guard. She hadn't considered the importance of waking Hank if there were something, but then again, she had usually had her weapon in handy. Still, what would Hank be able to do to help the situation? He was without a weapon as well; they were all without their dependence.

"No, we don't need him," She responded to Eric.

Diana had to admit that she was the _only one _who had any sort of competency without a weapon. She was the only one who continued any kind of training once they had left the Realm, the only one who did gymnastics, acrobatics, and would be able to hold her own against an orc or other, similar beast. Or so she hoped.

"So are you coming or not?" Diana stood and outstretched her hand to Eric. He looked at it, but made no motion to take it.

She stopped dead at the sound of rustling, and Eric recoiled. The sound didn't come again, but Diana slowly turned in a circle, ears and eyes pricked and at the ready.

"Diana."

No response.

"Diana!"

"Shhh!" Diana hissed in return. "Let them sleep!"

Diana watched Hank stir and cringed. She caught herself doing so and wasn't sure of why she reacted in that manner; why would it matter if Hank awoke? Wouldn't it be more advisable for them to work together? Yet, she internally sighed when Hank's movements ceased and it was once again just the movement of Diana and Eric.

Then, a split second later, the sound of a twig snapping.

"Was that you?" Eric's voice had raised an octave.

Diana shook her head and raised a finger to her pursed lips. Another twig snapped. Diana snapped out her wrist to point in the general direction of the sound, and followed with a jerk of her head while her eyes stayed on Eric. Would he come?

Eric looked at her, she saw his usual fear and apprehension in his eyes as the fire flickered from them, and then he rose shakily. He nodded stiffly, and they set off.

...

"Eric?" Presto sat up and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He had thought he heard a sound, maybe movement, and presumed it was the always-annoying sleeper, Eric.

Now he wasn't so sure.

"Eric?" He called again, just to make sure.

No reply.

Presto reached out to his left, where Eric had been sleeping to begin with, and felt nothing – Eric definitely wasn't there.

"Presto, what's wrong?"

The Wizard looked up to watch Hank shuffled towards him, and responded with: "Eric's gone."

"What?" Hank sat bolt upright, causing Sheila to fall from his shoulder and awaken herself.

"Eric – he's not here."

"Either's Diana."

Presto turned at the sound of Bobby's voice, and could just make out the smaller child in the moonlight. He was right – Diana was nowhere in sight. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

"Did you _hear _anything?" Hank asked.

Presto shook his head, at a loss for words. Eric had been sleeping right by him and Presto racked his brain to remember any sound in the night, any movement, and none came to him but for the movement that awoke him. He told Hank of this, averting his eyes because he knew there would be disappointment there if he joined them.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to find them – I'm sure they haven't gone far."

"Hank, you don't _always _have to be in charge," Bobby said, squaring up the older boy. "I want to come to."

"It's dark, Bobby," Sheila said, resting her hand on her brother's shoulder, "It might be better if Hank goes to find them."

Bobby pouted while Hank nodded and turned, hoping he could find his friends in the Realm he had long since forgotten.

...

Diana sat on the hard wooden chair by Eric, waiting to see if their host would return. Eric kept fidgeting, and Diana sent him death glances to try and make him stop. She knew Eric was probably scared, but his actions were also setting her on edge.

Her eyes back at the door, she saw him walk into the room, no cape or helmet like she originally remembered. No matter how often she saw it, this never failed to make her almost gasp. It was just so strange, so different. She still found herself shrinking back in his presence.

"Can I get you anything?" Even his voice was different. So much more polite and friendly.

It turned out that the lizardmen were responsible for waking Diana and Eric, but they weren't out to get them. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Venger had wanted to invite them to his home and explain some things to them. So now Diana and Eric were sitting in this huge room of the castle.

Diana shook her head, but Eric answered with, "What does someone have to do to get a drink around here?"

Venger clapped his hands and several lizardmen came forward. Diana watched Eric shrink backwards as Venger demanded them to bring him a glass of water. He then pulled up a chair and sat across from them, with smile that could only be considered _warm_ on his face.

"How do you like the Realm now that you are back?" He asks, that warm smile still on her face, making Diana feel uneasy even though she knows it shouldn't.

She swallows before answering, "We haven't see much yet, but it doesn't seem too different."

He nods, contemplating, "Good, good." The lizardmen return with a glass, which Venger hands to Eric. He laughs upon Eric's reaction. "Cavalier, I promise you this is just plain water. It will not bring harm to you."

Diana watches him smell it, then bring the glass to his lips, taking a tiny sip. He mulls it over, and then takes a bigger sip, soon downing the whole cup. She doesn't take her eyes from him, making sure that nothing comes of it. She doesn't want to be cleaning up the body of Eric because the boy acted so stupidly.

Venger cleared his throat, and Diana turned back to him. "I did promise that I had something to tell you," he said, and then paused, "Are you sure you do not want anything, Acrobat? I can surely bring you almost anything your heart desires."

Diana shook her head. "No thank you, Venger..." The name seemed strange, the connotations no longer seeming to fit. He didn't appear to notice her trailing off.

"Then I must make you aware of something that may befit you. I understand you are searching for your weapons, yes?"

"...Yes." She is cautious in her answer, knowing their past with Venger and their weapons was not always a cheery one.

"Don't!" Eric said angrily, eyes poisonous when he looked at her.

"Do not fear me, Acrobat, Cavalier; I have no evil in me, after your friend saved me. Did you not understand; save me and you save yourself? To be free of this Realm – indeed, to be free of anything – one must follow that basic theory."

"Is this going anywhere?" Eric asked with a sigh, "You're sounding an awful lot like Dungeon Master with all these cryptic messages and things."

He gave a short laugh, one that was jovial and not at all full of terror like it used to be. "I am sorry, but he is my father. The similarities between us are vast. As I was saying, redemption is your goal. It was always your goal."

"Sure," Diana said, noticing the way his language was turning cryptic as well, "And we did that, but know we're back here. How do we defeat evil? It's the reason we returned, after all."

"Evil is but a manifestation of everything and, yes, you are to defeat it. I am not sure what Dungeon Master wishes for you to defeat, but rest assured it will all appear in good time." He stood then, and started pacing. Diana watched his face darken, that original Venger shining through and making her shrink back. "I do know, however, that there is an enemy you may be facing near to the future." Diana's interest perked up. "She is someone I worked with, enslaved to me, long ago. I feel remorseful now for doing such a horrible deed –"

"Sorry to interrupt your heartfelt soliloquy, Venger," Eric interjected, "But is this _going _anywhere?"

Diana had to agree. She could see the suns rising from a high window, and knew that the others would be worried.

"Ah, I apologise. Occasionally I can be long winded." He gave them a soft smile. "The being I am hinting at is the dragon Tiamat."

Diana could picture her. The five heads, the screeching speech she gave, the way she never fell to either good or evil, but stayed on the side that would benefit her both. Tiamat, one of the most feared creatures in the Realm. "So we have to defeat her?"

"I do not know, but do not count it out as a possibility."


	3. Chapter 3: Map to Old

**Chapter Three: Map to Old**

Hank trudged his way up one of the many hills in this area of the Realm. Only a month back in the real world, and the muscles he had gained through all the trekking here seemed to have since been lost.

Once he reached the top of the grassy mound he was able to rest briefly, looking around at the landscape for sight of his two friends. He had to admit, the Realm was nothing like anything on Earth. From this area, it was a place of pure beauty; perfect green grass, crystal blue lakes, and a sky that just stretched on and on.

It was too good to be true, like his mother had insisted when Hank tried to explain this adventure to her. So he stopped, and he knows his friends had to. It was just too hard to expect anyone to go with what he _knew _he had experienced – and was experiencing once more.

With no threat – most namely those pesky orcs – in sight, Hank thought it safe enough to call out. It wasn't like Eric and Diana could have gone far on foot. "Eric!" A pause. "Diana!"

He strained his ears to hear any response; with no wind he thought he heard a voice off in the distance.

"Eric! Diana!" He called again before making off down the hill, trying to keep his steps silent to make out the voice again.

"Hank!" The voice distinctive enough to his ears for him to know it belonged to Diana.

He picked up his pace to a run down the hill, catching sight of Diana first and then, further back and walking at a slower pace with his face downcast, Eric. They met, Diana with a grin on her face and Hank full of questions.

"Where did you go?" He asked, glad to just see her without injury, "We woke up, and you and Eric weren't there."

She brushed him off. "Eric and I heard something, went to investigate."

By now Eric had joined them, heavy breathing reaching Hank's ears. "We found Venger."

"Venger?" Hank hadn't figured Eric to be the type looking for their old arch nemesis.

"Yeah," Diana replied, "It wasn't a front he showed us yesterday, Hank, I genuinely think he's changed."

Hank gave Eric a sideways glance, expecting the cavalier to have something to say counteracting this. Instead he just stayed silent, looking toward Diana and running a hand through his stringy black hair.

Hank pressed his tongue to his cheek and gave a slow nod. "Did he say anything important?"

Diana nodded. "Oh, boy, did he."

When he didn't continue, Hank rolled his hand in a 'come on' gesture. "And...?"

"And I want to tell you _all_. Where are the others?"

Hank looked over his shoulder, the way he'd come. "Back at the campsite. Come on."

...

"So Venger thinks we might have to make friends with Tiamat, again."

Diana completed her explanation of her nightly comings and goings as Sheila stood a distance away, rustling through trees for some edible berries. They needed to start picking up on supplies, even the basics like food and containers to carry water, but she didn't voice this as her friends gathered in a nervous excitement about the prospect of defeating the five-headed dragon known as Tiamat.

"Find anything?"

Sheila jumped at the voice and spun around.

"Hey, it's only me."

Only Hank, standing there with an unthreatening smile on his face. Sheila blushed.

"Sorry, I -"

He shook his head. "It's fine. New place, finding your feet. I understand."

She felt the blush fall from her cheeks and replaced it with a small smile. "Well, it's not really new. We spent what felt like years here, it's just like home. Only..."

"What?" He asked, reaching up to pick berries from high up on the tree where Sheila couldn't reach. He placed the purple fruit in her hand before she replied.

"Well, our family isn't here, is it?" She gave a laugh and shook her head. "It's been a day and I'm already thinking like that. It's stupid, _I'm _so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Sheila," he said, "Far from it. The things you've done in this Realm? At fifteen, anyone would be amazed at how strong you've been."

She gave him a quizzical look. "I'm thirteen, Hank."

"In the real world, yeah, but we were here two years. Even if our bodies didn't age, our minds did. I'd dare say we're even older than those two years, but I won't push my luck." His smile broadened and briefly ran a hand across her cheek, causing that blush to make its return in full fury. "Come on," he said, "We've decided to go back and see Venger, none of us have any idea"- _you didn't ask me _– "where Tiamat could be, and I guess he's our best hope."

Sheila swallowed, trying to hide her apprehension of going to see Venger. Truth be told, even if he _had _changed, she was still terrified of him. Trying to differentiate between the old Venger and the new Venger was proving difficult. Even in the real world she had been plagued with nightmares of him doing terrible things to her and her friends. She wasn't sure how prepared she could be about returning to see him.

Still, she followed Hank back to the rest of the group and put her hands out to show them her pitiful find of food. Without their weapons, and means of catching food, this would be their survival. Maybe she would have to face her fears and see Venger, if only to help her friends just keep on living.

"Sheila, in case you haven't _noticed_, there are _six _of us here. You have, what, _twenty _berries? _Three point five each _is hardly a breakfast." Eric said.

Sheila shrunk back and two of the berries fell to the ground.

"Make that _three_."

"Shut up, Eric," Hank said, "How about we make things easier and have _you _collect the food for us?"

"In case you've forgotten, Hank, I was the one who went and spoke to Venger -"

"_We _we-" Diana tried to get in, but Eric wasn't listening.

"- and did _my _duty to the group. You just can't handle the thought of not being leader anymore but, you know what? Without that bow you're The Ranger, you're just Hank. Equal to all the rest of us."

Sheila blinked back tears and tried to find her voice to ask them to stop, but she felt powerless against the yells of her friends. Luckily, she didn't have to play the mediator.

"But he is a ranger."

Even though the voice was quiet, everyone turned the moment the first word was out. Dungeon Master stood before them with his hands clasped together and a wry smile on his lips. "Just as you are a cavalier, you are an acrobat, you are a magician, you are a barbarian, and you, dear child, are the thief." He pointed each of the children out in turn, stopping with Sheila and placing his hands in hers. A moment later, and her arms were magically filled with a basket of fruit.

"How did you -?"

Before the words were out everyone was whooping with joy, Eric snatching the basket from her hands and biting into an apple. "Who cares, Sheila? It's _food_!"

She pressed a little smile to her lips, wishing she could be happier about Dungeon Master's gift. Instead, she stood back as her friends began to eat and just felt sorry for herself. She couldn't even provide for the people she loved.

"What is wrong, Sheila?"

This was the first time Sheila had heard Dungeon Master refer to any of them by name. She wondered what it meant.

"Nothing, Dungeon Master." She knew he didn't see through the charade, so she stumbled for an excuse. "My friends, some of them spoke to Venger."

"As I am aware."

Of course he would be. "But we have no idea where to find Tiamat. We've been gone for what feels like years, Dungeon Master, she could be _anywhere_."

"Ah, she could be, but people in this Realm are quite happy to spend their lives in a place of familiarity. Like I said to you earlier, Thief, find your weapons and you shall find her."

Sheila looked over at her feasting friends. "But where –" She looked back and, of course, he was gone. However, instead of just disappearing, in his place sat a scroll. She leant down to pick it up.

"What's that?" Diana called.

Sheila unravelled the parchment. Inside was a mess of lines and scribbling spreading in every direction. "It's a map." She looked above it at her friends who had stopped mid-bite. "Dungeon Master said we will find Tiamat when we find our weapons." She continued to look at the map until her eyes found three words that sent a silent shiver through her spine. "I think I know where we need to go."

...

Why did they always have to follow Hank's lead? That map could have led to _anything_ – Dungeon Master wasn't exactly the most reliable being on this earth, or world, or Realm, or _whatever_. Eric lingered behind as he contemplated such things, feet becoming heavy and exhaustion taking its toll. It also wasn't like he had _slept _properly for the last day, after running around with Diana to defeat their once enemy.

"Hurry up, Eric." Hank called.

"Right, like I'm going to listen to you, the _once _leader," Eric muttered, but his footfalls did come faster.

"Come _on_, Eric."

Eric looked up to see Bobby standing there, legs outstretched to make him look bigger than he really was.

"Keep walking short stuff," Eric called out.

"If I had my club..." Eric heard Bobby mutter under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Eric realised he was now almost at a run as Bobby whirled around and shot off to join the rest of the group. Chagrined, he slowed himself down to a snail's pace once more; he wouldn't give Hank the satisfaction of knowing his words _meant _something.

It was Diana who tried next to make him hurry, but at least she didn't do it by acting all controlling and bossy. She just laughed at him and said, "Come on, Eric, don't you want your shield back?" and he was willing to walk just that little bit faster.

"How far away is this place?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Hank thought it would be no more than two days, but Bobby wants to take a detour and find Uni..."

"You're not telling me where seriously going to _do _that?" Eric asked. Unbelievable, what did that _unicorn _have to do with them killing the evil and getting back home?

"Why not?" Diana smiled. "The Valley of Unicorns, doesn't that sound peaceful? It'll be nice. Stop thinking everything has to happen like A to C. Throw in some B now and then."

"Whatever," Eric said as he trudged on, "All I know is that when I get my shield back, I will end Tiamat myself so we can go back to Dungeon Master and I can sit in my spa."

Diana broke into laughter. Eric just gave her a sideways glance as they continued to walk until she finally found enough breath to continue. "Eric, we've been here a _day_. Don't tell me you hate being here already – don't forget, you volunteered this time."

He didn't say anything, just set his jaw and kept walking.

"Besides," Diana continued, despite his lack of conversation, "It'll only be a day's detour and having Uni means we at least have some weapon on our side."

"Oh, right, a horse with a horn. What will we get her to do? Run after orcs?"

She just shook her head, and the laughter she came to him with seemed gone. "Okay, Eric. You just keep being pessimistic. Sure know how to bring a girl's day down." She hurried ahead and, once more, Eric was left to walk alone.

"Don't need them, anyway. Think they own this Realm, I was the one who went after the key..."

There was now a very definitive separation between the two groups; five friends making their way across the land, sounds of laughter and chatting floating through them, and then there was Eric, muttering to himself about how everyone was out to get him and how he regretted coming back to this Realm.

Truth was, he didn't really regret it. Sure, right now he wanted to be at home watching Star Wars and eating pizza, but he knew this was where he _really _needed to be – in the long term. The Realm was a place where he felt like he really fit in, instead of being in the real world where he was swapped between the houses of parents who didn't really want him invading their new families.

He didn't know how long they walked before the suns began to set but, caught up in his own mind, it hardly felt as long as Eric would have expected. He had, however, fallen far enough behind that he only faintly heard Hank's call of, "We'll camp here for the night, set out with the first light."

"What if I don't _want _to camp there?" Eric muttered to himself, "Since when did you take a crash course in orienteering?"

Eric walked over a grassless hill and saw Hank and the others at the bottom of it. Sheila and Hank were already building what was going to be a fire, and Diana was laughing at something Presto had said. He had to walk in and shatter the perfect picture they'd created for themselves.

...

Diana sat on her haunches staring over the map and using the tip of her finger to trace the path they were looking to take. It seemed like the three day plan was doable, even with their supposed detour. Besides, it would be good for them – especially Bobby. She looked over at the young boy who was sitting by the fire, throwing in twigs, leaves, and rocks as he watched the flames spit up at him.

"Bobby, be careful." She turned to hear Sheila call out to her brother. It brought a smile to Diana's face. Sheila was very protective of her little brother.

Hank came over and sat by her side. "Think we can make it to the graveyard in the three days?"

She turned to him and nodded. "Definitely doable. We just keep as the crow flies and I don't think we'll run into anything we can't handle, even without our weapons."

"Easy to say when you're a world champion gymnast."

She laughed and pushed him playfully. "Even if I _were _– which I'm _not _– I don't think gymnast skills do much without you and your bow."

"Oh, you've done well for yourself in the past," he replied, then stretched out his arms and yawned, "Anyway, it's getting dark. Considering your exploits of last night, I'd say you need the sleep."

It was only then she really noticed how heavy her joints were; she had been running on nothing but adrenaline for the past day and a half. Hank moved to stand.

"Stay here," she said to Hank, settling down on the hard ground, "I'm too exhausted to move over to the fire, and you know how cold it gets here."

Hank looked down at her with a smile and sat again, smoothing a hand over her dark hair. "Okay. Good night, Diana."

"Night, Hank."


End file.
